Miedo de perderla
by iblwe
Summary: —¿Qué e-es? —balbuceó Juvia nerviosa. /—No, no es algo importante —podía escuchar la voz de Erza llamándome "cobarde". Posiblemente no era el lugar ni el momento de decirlo. Pero las palabras de Titania resonaban en mi cabeza en ese momento. "¿Por qué no la rechazas de una vez?" Me había preguntado... La respuesta: Porque era un maldito egoísta.


Hola a todos!

Los que me conocen seguramente piensan... ¿Blue no estaba traumada con el Gajevy? Sí, lo estoy, pero este oneshot es más rápido de terminar y subir que mis fics GaLe XD así que lo dejo y me voy antes de los tomatazos. Porque es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail (Y no es un GaLe... lloraré).

Aclaraciones:

Flashback (generalmente la gente dice Flashback, Fin del Flashback) pero a mí no me gusta en lo personal XD así que será en: _cursivas_

Pensamientos: "entre comillas"

Diálogos: —Diálogo —

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro coftrollcof Mashima

Sin más, disfrútenlo...

.O.O.O.

* * *

.

Miedo de perderla

.

Viajábamos de regreso al gremio, después de la muerte de los consejeros mágicos Makarov nos había enviado a Juvia y a mí a cuidar de uno de los ex-consejeros, pero habíamos llegado tarde. Juvia se veía tan decaída... No me gustaba verla así, triste. Incluso cuando la conocí ella era una mujer seria, escondía una gran tristeza pero no la mostraba, y ahora se veía tan frágil. Me sentí impotente.

—Por ahora tenemos que regresar —dije rompiendo el silencio, ella venía con la cabeza recargada en mi espalda—. Parece que han encontrado la dirección de un buen número de miembros del consejo mientras estábamos fuera...

—Gray-sama —su voz sonaba apagada. Mierda.

—Juvia... Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —confesé con voz fría—. Ver lo que le hicieron a esa ciudad... —sentía algo similar al miedo. No quería sentirme así, no de nuevo.

—Juvia lo entiende —dijo apenas en un susurro, su voz amenazaba con quebrarse—, me siento triste pero... —se calló, quería reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero, ¿qué le podía decir?

Nada. Yo no le iba a decir nada. Apreté la mandíbula, tensándome mientras esos recuerdos azotaban mi mente con fuerza...

 _Estábamos peleando como perros contra los dragones pequeños después de la aparición de Rogue al finalizar los grandes juegos mágicos. Los ataques de Juvia eran poderosos, Lyon se las apañaba también. Pero nos habíamos separado en un descuido. No podíamos distraernos, teníamos que acabar con todos de una maldita vez, antes de quedarnos sin poder mágico. Pero cada vez que eliminábamos a algunos, un puñado de esas cosas salía de la nada para atacarnos nuevamente. Empezábamos a cansarnos._

 _Respiré profundo, lanzando otro ataque. Mi poder todavía no me fallaba, pero lo haría en algún momento. Al igual que el de los demás. Todos tenemos límites y estas cosas nos planeaban llevar a los nuestros._

 _—¡Juvia! —Esa era la voz de Meredy, perfecto, ahora podríamos reagruparnos, no sería bueno que esas bestias nos agarraran uno por uno, desprevenidos. Asomé la cabeza para localizarlas, estaban a unos cuantos metros, amabas se veían exhaustas pero a salvo... O eso parecía, pero pude ver a un par de esas criaturas, puestas para atacarlas._

 _—¡Cuidado! —ambas habían visto el ataque pero se habían quedado estáticas, si no las hubiera empujado seguro que habrían muerto. La caída fue menos dolorosa de lo que pensé, y al parecer ambas chicas estaban ilesas._

 _—¡No se distraigan! —escuché gritar a Lyon, Meredy y Juvia estaban debajo mío, levanté la mirada hacia el peliblanco, también estaba a salvo—. ¡Esto es un campo de batalla! —iba a levantarme, pero cuando moví una de mis manos sentí algo realmente... Blando. Quité mi mano al instante y me levanté, restándole importancia al hecho de haber tocado una de las partes de Juvia._

 _—Lo siento —dijo Meredy de pie._

 _Me giré para ver a Juvia, su cara estaba literalmente encendida. ¿Estaba así por lo que había pasado? Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien..._

 _—Juvia —la llamé, ella se tapaba la boca con una mano, se veía realmente vulnerable—, hay algo que quiero decirte... —el simple hecho de pensar que a uno de los dos podía pasarnos algo, lo cual era una opción altamente factible, me hizo abrir la boca. No podía dejar que algo malo le pasara, no a ella. Y no sin antes decirle lo que sentía..._

 _—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie en un segundo—. ¿Qué e-es? —balbuceó nerviosa._

 _—No, no es algo importante —podía escuchar la voz de Erza llamándome "cobarde". Posiblemente no era el lugar ni el momento de decirlo. Pero las palabras de Titania resonaban en mi cabeza en ese momento. "¿Por qué no la rechazas de una vez?" Me había preguntado... La respuesta: Porque era un maldito egoísta, porque no quería aceptar que la quería._

 _—Tal vez para Juvia lo sea —dijo ella de manera apresurada, atropellando las palabras. Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos atentos a todos mis movimientos. Se llevó las manos a la boca, posiblemente su cabeza estaba maquilando lo que pasaba por mi mente._

 _—¡Juuuviiiiiaaaaaa! —gritó Lyon, sobresaltándola, ella giró levemente la cabeza, y yo me asomé por encima de su hombro. Un ataque. Un ataque dirigido a ella._

 _Mis pies se movieron solos, al igual que mi mano al empujarla. No podía imaginarme un mundo en el que ella no estuviera, a pesar de que a veces aparentaba molestia por sus incesables acosos, me había acostumbrado a ella. Tanto que la había reclamado como mía en una discusión con Lyon días antes._

 _Dolor._

 _Un rayo atravesó mi pecho y una agonía se apoderó de mí, no pude reaccionar, no pude moverme y evitar todos los demás rayos que atravesaron mi cuerpo milésimas de segundos después. Juvia gimió horrorizada. Lo último que vi mientras mi cuerpo caía en cámara lenta, fueron sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente con las pupilas contraídas y lágrimas resbalando por los bordes mientras su boca se abría con pánico. Pero ella estaba a salvo._

 _—¿Esto? —pregunté apenas con voz, pero todo se nubló demasiado rápido y el dolor desapareció._

 _Obscuridad._

 _Todo era negro a mi alrededor, ya no podía escuchar nada, ver a nadie ni siquiera podía saber si estaba de pie o tirado, no sentía frío ni calor. Estaba desorientado apenas hace un segundo yo... Era obvio. Estaba muerto._

 _Unos segundos. Si no hubiera abierto la boca Juvia no se hubiera distraído, ¿acaso ese había sido mi error? Ya había perdido a mucha gente importante, y no soportaría perderla a ella. No es que me sintiera arrepentido de haber dado mi vida por la suya, pero de no haber sido por Lyon ella estaría ahora en mi lugar y eso jamás me lo hubiera perdonado._

 _No tengo arrepentimientos._

 _—¡Cuidado! —ese era yo... De nuevo tirando a Juvia y Meredy. ¿Había sido un dejá-vu? No. Eso había pasado, yo había muerto..._

 _—¡No se distraigan! —Lyon... Esto ya había pasado—. ¡Esto es un campo de batalla! —todo ellos estaban bien... Yo estaba vivo. ¿Pero cómo?_

 _—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse Meredy, Juvia seguía en el suelo, con su cara roja y un montón de imaginaciones vagando por su cabeza. Todos estábamos bien..._

 _—Juvia... —volvía a lo mismo, pero entonces Meredy pareció percibirlo también. Todo estaba pasando de nuevo. La imagen del rayo atravesando mi pecho pasó nítida en mi mente, seguro que todos lo recordaban también, pues sus expresiones de horror los delataban._

 _—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Lyon confundido._

 _—¿Me van a matar? —yo no estaba más orientado que él._

 _—¿Fue un sueño? —preguntó Meredy con un ápice de tristeza en la voz._

 _—Juvia también lo tuvo... —dijo Juvia. Entonces sí había pasado._

 _—¡Qué pasó de repente! —estaba muy perdido, ¿habría sido un truco?—. Es escalofriante ver una alucinación de tu propia muerte..._

 _—Aparecieron unos dragones pequeños ahí y... —continúo Meredy. "Y me mataron" pensé._

 _Todos volvimos la vista a ese punto y los vimos, salieron de la nada, dispuestos a atacar, sólo que esta vez no les sería tan fácil acabar conmigo. Eran cuatro en total, el que me había atravesado el pecho iba a ser el primero en lanzar un ataque._

 _—¡Vinieron de verdad! —gritó Lyon sorprendido, fuera lo que fuera nos había alertado de los dragones antes de que nos atacaran de verdad. Aunque esa muerte se había sentido muy real._

 _—¡Qué está pasando! —Grité al tiempo que Lyon y yo creábamos un escudo, dejando a esos bichos atrapados—. ¿Alguien nos avisó? —Pregunté un poco más calmado—, pero, ¿quién fue?_

 _—Parecía un sueño —dijo Meredy._

 _—Se sintió real —le dije volviéndome hacia ellos—. Debemos movernos..._

 _Juvia apartó su mirada, pensé que me iba a preguntar lo que yo pensaba decirle antes de... Eso. Pero no, avanzó tras de Meredy mientras buscábamos más de esas cosas. Lyon lo había dicho, dos veces, estábamos en un campo de batalla, cualquier distracción innecesaria podría tener un resultado fatal, y tenía la impresión de que nadie nos volvería a avisar el resultado de nuevo._

 _Caminé en silencio, el simple hecho de intentar decirle a Juvia mis sentimientos la había puesto en peligro, ella perdía la concentración muy fácilmente. Aún recordaba cómo había perdido en la burbuja de agua durante los juegos. No podía ponerla en peligro si iba a reaccionar siempre de la misma forma, yo sólo la distraía y si algo le pasaba por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría. Así que lo decidí en ese momento. Nunca le diría la verdad._

 _._

* * *

.

 _Después de que los dragones desaparecieran, la princesa y el rey nos invitaron a un baile en el palacio. Por fin todo había terminado. Y yo podía disfrutar de una merecida comida._

 _—Gray-sama —me habló Juvia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, me giré para verla mientras masticaba esa pierna de pavo—. Ahora soy la versión 2.0 de Juvia —habló como si estuviera promocionándose a sí misma._

 _—¿Desde cuándo eres como una máquina? —mi tono había sido más rudo de lo que quería, pero había tomado una decisión respecto a mi respuesta para con ella, y si volvía a insistir la rechazaría._

 _—Ahora voy a convertirme en una Juvia nueva —dijo juntando sus manos sobre el elegante vestido azul claro que llevaba, no veía mucha diferencia con sus otros atuendos. El color azul y su sombrero... Hizo una leve reverencia dejándome ver un poco más de lo que debería, pero antes de poder reaccionar, recordé que ya era hora de terminar con ese asunto._

 _—¡Gray-sama! —gritó al tiempo que se aventaba sobe mí—. ¡Te amo! —me hice a un lado, mentirle era mucho más fácil que cualquier otra cosa._

 _—Yo no —contesté secamente y ella cayó al suelo, volvía a ser más duro de lo que habría querido, pero era por su bien—. Yo también me convertí en alguien nuevo —me giré levemente para verla—, ahora pienso negarme si algo no me gusta —sabía que había fruncido mi ceño, dándome el aspecto de un cretino sin corazón, estaba preparado para el mar de lágrima de Juvia pero eso duró a penas un segundo y se levantó emocionada, sonrojada y con... ¿ilusión?_

 _—¡Ah! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Gray-sama es maravilloso hasta cuando rechaza a Juvia..._

 _—¡Esta versión da miedo! —grité sorprendido por su respuesta... Logró sorpréndeme en verdad._

 _—No digas eso Gray_

 _—¿Lyon? —pregunté al tiempo que me volvía hacia él._

 _—Hoy por fin entendí que el corazón de Juvia no me busca a mí... —alcé una ceja, Lyon siempre lo había sabido. Lo que era diferente, y lo sabía porque lo conocía bien, era que se había dado cuenta de lo que yo realmente sentía por ella. Para todos, ese comentario había sido algo que parecía obvio. Para mí, significaba que se hacía a un lado porque comprendía mi situación._

 _—A propósito —lo interrumpí antes de que me mirara con esos ojos de pistola, tal vez lo arreglaríamos después—. ¿Dónde está Natsu?_

Después de eso Juvia y yo no volvimos a hablar del tema, ella seguía como siempre, intentando acercarse y yo no hacía nada por rechazarla de nuevo, sería en vano y sería una mentira. La quería cerca. En ese momento me di cuenta de que con ella las palabras estaban de sobra, sin embargo tomé su mano con la mía.

—Estoy aquí, contigo —dije tratando de no sonar tan frío, no recibí respuesta—. Como siempre, Fairy Tail va a salir adelante. Sin fallas.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

Ok, aquí es el momento donde todos vienen a matarme D: no ya en serio haha ¿les gustó?

¿Quedó muy mal?

Es lo primero que escribo aquí de Fairy Tail y bueno es lo que yo creo que pasa por la mente de nuestro amado Gray... Acepto críticas constructivas (los que ya me han leído saben que soy una obsesa de la ortografía así que si encuentran un error son libres de hacérmelo saber) XD también acepto patadas en el trasero en sus reviews (: no sean tan crueles haha.

Me despido!


End file.
